Vast numbers of variations of chewing gum are disclosed in the prior art. The chewing gum is typically characterized as a polymer based article having a gum featuring elastomeric properties. These elastomeric properties are maintained by careful dimensioning of the gum base in view of the applied chewing ingredients for the purpose of obtaining the desired chewing gum characteristic.
It is the object of the invention to provide a confectionery product having toffee-like textural properties.